


东北黑帮

by kristina251



Series: 脑洞存放处 [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristina251/pseuds/kristina251
Summary: 补档，实际脑洞时间为2018年5月17日。写在前面的预警：第一，这是一个有声音的脑洞，如果你是东北人，那么可能还是个很洗脑的脑洞；第二，晚上特别是肚子饿的时候不是太建议观看；第三，脑洞主CP是胡花，但是还会附带罗伊策和新穆的部分内容；第四，这个脑洞的剧情实在太人间真实了……以至于我十分怀疑会不会一不小心被河蟹_(:з」∠)_部分词汇可能不大容易懂，为了不影响观看，我会把注释放在最后。
Relationships: Benedikt Höwedes/Mats Hummels, Thomas Müller/Manuel Neuer
Series: 脑洞存放处 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654993
Kudos: 5





	东北黑帮

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Helena1911](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helena1911/gifts).



> 补档，实际脑洞时间为2018年5月17日。
> 
> 写在前面的预警：第一，这是一个有声音的脑洞，如果你是东北人，那么可能还是个很洗脑的脑洞；第二，晚上特别是肚子饿的时候不是太建议观看；第三，脑洞主CP是胡花，但是还会附带罗伊策和新穆的部分内容；第四，这个脑洞的剧情实在太人间真实了……以至于我十分怀疑会不会一不小心被河蟹_(:з」∠)_
> 
> 部分词汇可能不大容易懂，为了不影响观看，我会把注释放在最后。

本脑洞的起因，来源于尤文对罗马赛后的夺冠庆典，花爷秀了一把用一瓶啤酒开另一瓶啤酒的小技巧，顿时秒杀更衣室全体队友，同时也折服了众多网友，大家纷纷表示被他这一波操作秀到了，特别是我这种南方土鳖。

然后就在这众多回帖里头，有个人另辟蹊径的表示：看姿势赫韦德斯应该是东北人，俺们夏天撸串喝酒都这么开瓶儿~

我的思路瞬间跳到了三年前，当时和另个基友开过一个脑洞，算是香港黑帮的AU，大概人设是说拉姆他们是香港最大的黑帮，前大佬因为偷税的事进了局子，于是拉姆接过了老大的位置。手下马仔无数，地位比较高的有看赌场的刀疤哥和罗哥、看拳场的黑仔阿滕哥、还有在钵兰街（注1）开酒吧的全帮最能打的双花红棍（注2）安娜姐，哦还有继承祖业经营马场的丽萨。大家并不都是本地人，很多都来自天南海北，比如阿滕就是北京生北京长，日常怼人一开口就是“你丫找揍呢吧？”

阿滕平时很喜欢去圆仔那里买鸡蛋仔吃。圆仔家里祖传三代做鸡蛋仔，秘制配方，匠人精神。和隔壁卖珍珠奶茶的阿歪从小就玩在一起，店也开在一起：“圆圆鸡蛋仔+阿歪奶茶 标配组合 立减52元 更划算哦！鸡蛋仔ABC套餐了解一下~鸡蛋仔25块，加一个球冰淇淋加8块，加两个球就加15块，还可以添加葡萄干、瓜子仁、核桃碎、巧克力碎等，每加一样加2元~奶茶加冰淇淋、加奶盖、加珍珠、加波霸、加布丁、加寒天、加红豆 ……了解一下~总之圆圆鸡蛋仔+阿歪奶茶有多达7种组合哦！也可以选择自己搭配！杰宝粉丝打8折，两店优惠券通用，跨店叠加满100减20~~~”

莱万的身份有点特殊，他是个纯粹的雇佣兵，平时住在钵兰街，谁给钱帮谁干活，什么活都能干而且很厉害，当地帮派虽然看他不是很顺眼但是有什么不方便自己出手的脏活都会找他，曾经有一回接了别人的单，踢断了拉姆这边看拳场的黑仔的踝骨。身世方面是个没爹妈的混血，江湖传言他是来这边玩的鬼佬跟钵兰街的楼凤（注3）生的小孩，生出来没多久就被妈扔了，一个人在外面混到大。

穆勒和巴德是发小，都是香港本地生人，十几岁中二的年代跑出来参加了黑帮，有一次火并的时候巴德被人用钢条捅伤了膝盖，千钧一发之际穆勒突然暴走，把他救了回来。后来巴德腿伤一直没好透，黑帮也没法混了，于是退出来，凭借祖传的手艺开了家糖水店，卖各种杨枝甘露啊双皮奶啊芝麻糊核桃露凉茶龟苓膏等等等等，不过穆勒从小一直喜欢他们家陈皮红豆沙，没事就来喝。穆勒在这件事后也升级做了红棍，对外放话以后这家店我罩了，谁敢来找事就是跟我过不去，并教育手下小弟谁敢来这里饮糖水不给钱，我打断他腿。

诺胖是东北的，也是中二的年纪加入了本地黑帮。后来有一次拉姆他们北上和俄罗斯人做生意的时候，运过来的一批货被诺胖他们扣下了，诺胖带着人刚拉姆一群小弟居然赢了，虽然受了点伤。拉姆听说之后觉得有点惊讶，本来他没把本地黑帮放心上。于是亲自带队过去谈判，穆勒也带上了。那边诺胖一只手打着绷带，带着亲如兄弟的花爷，就过来谈判了。谈判过程还比较顺利，但拉姆觉得这人实在是个人才啊，谈判结束的时候就故意给他留了句话，说如果你不想在这混了，随时来香港这边找我。

拉姆临走时交代了小弟几句话，然后本来谈判的结果大意是要给诺胖他们帮一部分分红，类比保护费吧。然后他们故意给诺胖的份额比说好的要多，于是在沙尔克眼里看来就是诺胖拿了回扣，有私心。后来这个事慢慢发酵，就连花爷也觉得诺胖没跟帮里说清楚。诺胖就觉得你们本来给我的钱就不算多，完了还不相信我。于是干脆找了个月黑风高的夜晚，跑出来了，绕道东南亚到了香港，联系上了拉姆。拉姆那边给他的待遇很高，一来就做了堂主，有自己负责的酒吧，还让穆勒带他到处熟悉地方顺便认认人。穆勒的国语很糟糕，口音极重，有时候说话稍微快了点就开始蹭蹭往外飚粤语，诺胖就微笑着看他，他就只好讪讪地切回国语再慢慢说一遍（然而他并不知道诺胖其实听得懂粤语）。

好了以上NPC的剧情介绍完了，下面进入主角时间。如果说诺胖的设定是辽宁沈阳人（注4），那么毫无疑问花爷也就是沈阳人了。以此类推，胡梅尔斯自然就是和沈阳互相不对付的大连人（注5），上学的年纪跟着家里去了香港，后来回东北浪过一阵，现在又回到香港发展混黑道了。

前情提要到此结束，然后我把这个设定给一个朋友说了。

万万没想到，身为新花老乡（？）的她突然间灵感爆发，于是就有了接下来的所有内容（以及以上的部分内容，比如鸡蛋仔和奶茶那段→_→）。

艾玛可算废话完了

狐媚家里有钱，小时候认识了花爷，建立了交情。他家里是第一批下海的，以倒洋货起家，大家都拿铅笔头写字的时候他家就有钢笔了，还送给过花爷一支。后来改革开放，狐媚一家搬去深圳，又从深圳去了香港读书。

花爷比较惨了，家里人都在矿厂工作，正赶上下岗潮，国企改革双职工必须一位下岗，花爷妈只好改行去卖早点。爹下矿的时候又出了意外，所以花爷从小就很独立又懂事。花爹虽然是工伤，但厂里经济条件不好，也给不了太多钱，索性给花爹办个病退，给笔钱自谋职业。花爹腿脚不好，改行在路边给人修车。花爷每天起大早，先帮妈备早点材料，然后把爸送去修车点，再去上学。大概花爷上初中的时候，大头去了深圳。俩人保持书信来往，大头把自己零花钱攒下来给花爷，花爷不肯要。

花爷挺自立的然后也比较好面子其实，觉得大头是在可怜他（大头：我不是我没有，我是真的想帮你）。然后花爷不肯继续和他写信了，一方面觉得自己拖累大头，也觉得以自己目前的家境配不上大头。

大概花爷初中快毕业，赶上要创文明城市，清理小商贩，要没收花妈的早点摊。花妈不干啊，就和城管争执起来。花爹那天陪花妈卖早点，争执之中花爹被打伤。花爹本来身体就不好，结果就没了。花妈和花爷想打官司也打不赢，挣的钱都搭进去救爹和打官司了。伤人的那个和法院有关系，所以没打赢，赔偿也没要到。

花妈受到打击也病了，花爷没办法只能辍学，中考都没考，本来能上省重点的，因为给花妈治病借了高利贷，后面又还不起，就被抓走当打手卖命了。他又不敢让妈妈知道自己混了黑道，只能借口说和诺胖一起出去做生意。花爷在帮里刚开始是小跟班，被欺负的那种，花爷自己要强硬是爬上去了，然后在诺胖走后一步一步做到管理层。小跟班的时候还是回家的，但是受伤都藏着，说自己摔了啊啥的，后来任务越来越多回家就少了，怕被发现也不怎么敢回家，找了个阿姨帮忙照顾妈妈，大概几个月出现见妈妈一回吧。

花妈身体不好，一直病恹恹好几年，然后也不行了，花爷也就索性放开干。他们黑帮一直和政 要 有联系，花爷手里有证据但是没找到好的时机扳倒一把手。后来Z央收到举报，说市领导严重违纪，贪了超级多，就派人来查，在政要的某一处房产的床底下搜出来N多现金，连带着牵连出勾结黑道，花爷顺势就把他们老大给弄进去了。接管沙尔克之后转而经营娱乐场所，主职是三先钱，把生意都转入地下，然后成为全市最大的连锁洗浴中心和KTV的老板。

（嗯以上就是花爷的曲折发家史）然后大头不知道咋的又联系上花爷了，就各种追花爷，花爷各种拒绝，什么我不是当年你认识的我了，我手里经过的事情你都想不到blablabla（画风突然琼瑶）

大头：没想到吧？其实我也混黑帮了。

花爷：？？？

大头：你来香港啊我带你去吃鸡蛋仔，老好吃了和小时候鸡蛋卷一个味。

花爷：？？？

大头遂把圆仔和阿歪连锁店广告词念了一遍，此处省略一段话。

花爷：你憋说了我去还不行吗。

去的时候正好是冬天，人家都穿毛衣，他穿羽绒服，给大头的礼物是件黑貂。

大头带花爷去迪士尼，还把迪士尼包场了，就他俩。

大头：你看这地方老厉害了，以前咱都没玩过。咱小时候哪有这东西，现在小崽子们太幸福了！

花爷：我大老远的来香港，你特么就带我看这个？俩大老爷们逛游乐园？这也太不爷们了。

大头：你别把自己当成沙尔克老大不就得了。你想想咱俩小时候在厂子外面那条水沟撵大鹅的时候？

花爷：哦，我想起来，你被鹅叨过屁股→_→（注6）

大头：……

大头：啊今天天气不错，诶你看那边那个急了拐弯的就是过山车，敢不敢坐？

花爷：你跟谁俩呢？（注7）

大头：不敢动不敢动，你先走你先走。

花爷和大头坐过山车 然后花爷不负众望地……吐了。大头带花爷去医院，明明花爷没啥事非得安排住院。

花爷：我就坐个过山车你非得让我住院，那我不是很没面子？

大头：你可不知道，能给人整吐的原因可老多了，你别看你是坐过山车迷糊了吐的，那万一有啥别的原因可咋整。香港医疗水平高，顺带着都给查查。

大头：哎呀你看人我都给你安排好了，你撂挑子不去，老胡我岂不是很没面子？

花爷想想算了，毕竟人家的地盘。再说了也是好意，自己也好多年没去过医院了，就去住院检查了。结果还真查出点问题，反正就是年轻的时候经常挨打啊，一直没法好好调理啊之类的，算是积累下来的，得慢慢调养。结果就没法像一开始想的待几天就走了，花爷没办法，一个长途把小兔子（是的这又是一个沈阳人）喊来了，说我一时半会回不去，沙尔克就交给你了，哪里哪里需要盯紧，哪个人该办了就办了blablabla

大头：等一下这个人是谁？他为啥那眼神瞅我？

花爷：这是我干儿子，也是我钦定的沙尔克继承人。

大头：我都有儿子了？？？

小兔：爸这个老不要脸的是哪根葱？？？

花爷：你别管他。

大头：嘿嘿嘿，我是你胡叔叔啊~如果你现在喊爹不顺口，没关系，咱慢慢磨合嘛~

小兔：爸我觉得你不适合在香港待着 ，对你养病不咋好。

花爷：没啥事。这块医疗条件好，你现在也能抗事了，正好给你机会在沙尔克立立威，回去给我好好干听见没。

小兔：行吧，那爸你注意身体啊。姓胡的，赶紧给我爸换个地方，这医院整的哪哪都是人太闹哄了。

花爷不肯和大头一起住，大头就给花爷整了个房子，中央空调，智能控温控湿，冬暖夏凉。之后大头就各种送温暖啊，关心啊，爱护啊。花爷本来也不是很讨厌大头，俩人从小一起长大，其实还是很有好感的，只不过之前觉得差距太大啥的。现在父母都没了，身边能算得上亲人的，小兔要接管沙尔克，诺胖也有自己的人生，就剩一个大头还在身边了。要说不感动肯定是假的，但问题就是，经历这么多之后他还能不能给大头一个感情上的承诺了，如果答应大头，那对于花爷来说就肯定是认真的了，不可能是俩人凑一起玩玩。而且实际上沙尔克也不像表面上那么风平浪静，花爷这回肯出来也是为了钓帮里的大鱼，所以他还没做好真的陷入一段感情的准备，他觉得还不是时候。

小兔子回去果然发现帮里有人蠢蠢欲动，趁花爷不在搞事情，小兔子按照花爷教的勉强打个平手吧，毕竟资历尚浅，和老油条们过招还是差点意思，一不小心，自己被整走了。花爷没办法，结束休养赶紧回老家，正好赶上扫H打非，搞事情的那伙人用花爷当年整老大的方法，如法炮制整了花爷，毕竟当年的洗浴中心emmm……但是花爷也不傻，你整走我可以，但是你想整死我可就差点意思了。于是造了一起车祸，伪装成自己死了的假象，然后趁对方得意忘形，直接干掉，在诺胖的人的帮助下，取道东南亚，去了澳门。

但是为了花爷的安全，诺胖没有跟任何人暴露花爷在澳门，大头以为花爷死了，包括小兔子也以为花爷真死了，俩人设法回去给花爷弄了个墓地，里面放的是车祸当时留下的衣服。

他俩从沙尔克出来的时候就被那伙人余党盯上了，大头带着小兔子各种躲各种反击，然后就顺便了解到自己不在这些年花爷都是咋过来的。大头：我有一堆mmp现在就要讲！就想把沙尔克帮一窝端了。虽然沙尔克根深蒂固，哪是说干就干的，但是这个时间节点很好：花爷刚刚“死”，小兔被逼走，二把手也被花爷弄死了，群龙无首啊。

大头：看我怎么收拾他们！这帮小兔崽子。

小兔：老胡你说谁呢！

大头：我是说这帮狗娘养的！

小兔：你继续……

狐媚带着小兔跑回香港，利用拜仁的关系，假意要和沙尔克做生意，其实暗中派人把沙尔克现在几个小团体都联系了一遍，从中搅和，结果他们就自己打起来了。他们打的时候刚好赶上宏观调控，国家开发大西北，之前振兴老工业基地的拨款也被政府官员霍霍的没剩啥了，沙尔克内斗，然后又没了外部资金，基本就不成气候了。

这时候澳门突然开了个新赌场，老板特别壕，买了艘外国的军舰当场地，装修好了之后停在澳门港三个月，就供大家拍照。各路媒体蜂拥而至，想挖点神秘老板的料，但能知道的就是这个赌场属于澳门的老牌黑帮尤文图斯，至于直接经营人没人见过。

三个月观光期过后，赌场开门营业，邀请制，没有邀请函进不去。拜仁这边收到三封邀请函，一个是短的，一个是诺胖的，一个就是大头的。帮里一堆人不服，但是官方口径是，邀请函的发放不看实力看缘分。

拉姆对此木有解释，诺胖对此的私下解释是：因为是故人。大头：我乜都唔知，这邀请函咋回事啊。

好在一个邀请函可以带一位未受邀请的人进入，拉姆带了穆勒，诺胖带了干儿子鸡仔（穆勒因为木有收到邀请函生闷气，诺胖：这咋还急眼了呢？我带你去不得了吗。穆勒：哼，大佬已经应承带我去咗。诺胖：那我把咱儿子带上，让他开开眼？穆勒：好吔！），大头带了小兔。

到了地方，大头和小兔被带到单独的包间，又是密道又是暗门的，最后进去发现，老板是深得总攻赏识、还有新疆来的脸哥推荐担保的花爷。他从沙尔克逃出来之前把资产转移了，诺胖帮他逃出来后，花爷就把一部分资产由诺胖转手尤文当敲门砖了。

三人相见分外感动，大头这是失而复得啊，说啥也不肯再放花爷走了。

花爷：你能不能给我长点脸。

大头：你都没了我还要脸干啥？？

花爷：那我不是搁这呢吗？

大头：对啊所以我得看着你，让你没法再跑了。

小兔：老胡？？？你这是在给我爸表白啊？

花爷：行了行了我听见了。

大头：花啊我可是认真的！

花爷：别逼逼了赶紧上外面把你名字签了去。

大头：签啥啊？

花爷：不签拉倒，房产证上没你名回头别跟我叫唤。

大头：？？？

小兔：？？？

大头懵逼地出去一看，花爷把当初自己给他弄的香港那套房买下来了，然后准备在房产证上加大头名字。大头：哭笑不得.jpg

然而咋办？他能不签吗？当然不能！不签还想不想结婚了？

小兔：爸？？？我是不是失去父爱了？？？

花爷：没事你爱咋叫他就咋叫，不用改口太费劲了。

小兔：老胡你听见没！

大头：？？？

然而他能怎么办，当然是接受了，不然还想不想结婚了。

尤文这个赌场呢，是会员制➕担保制，要想入会需要有一个老会员做担保，队短他们第一批人就邀请了下一个人，第二批人又邀请别人，客源就这么壮大了嗯。

婚礼之前还有人想来闹事当然也被摆平了~

（这个脑洞就结束了）

插播一个小花絮：

有回穆勒和诺胖和人茬架的时候，对方阵中有几个原沙尔克的人认出了诺胖，就骂他，骂的很难听。诺胖自己还好，穆勒就很气。但其实对方语速太快，加上口音很重，他是有听没有懂，回家之后看诺胖一副无所谓的样子，就问诺胖那些人到底骂你什么。诺胖说你真想听啊？穆勒点头。诺胖说他们说我来这里能混出来，是靠在钵兰街站街卖身起家的，说我的口技比得上最好的楼凤呢。

穆勒目瞪狗呆，心里虽然九成九不信，但呆了半天还是按捺不住，结结巴巴的问了一句，他们说的不是真的吧。

诺胖忍不住笑，说我口技怎么样，别人不知道你还不知道啊？说完一把把人按倒了。

（中间省略一段话）

事后穆勒觉得不能就这么算了，于是安排人手想要北上报仇，诺胖怕他出问题，正赶上帮里没什么事，就也带了人跟着一起去。哪知道正巧遇见花爷那边出问题，于是就帮他按着自己当年的路线取道东南亚，去了澳门。

（真结束了）

（感慨一句：东北人有关的脑洞果然得东北人来脑啊~~）

注1：按百度百科的说法是一个比较复杂的地方，简单理解的话就理解成红灯区好了。

注2：黑帮里打手中比较高的职位，按x度的说法相当于打手领班，双花红棍又是其中最厉害的一个。

注3：妓女的一种。

注4：辽宁和鲁尔区一样有产煤的工业区，同时沈阳和杜塞尔多夫是友好城市。

注5：也有说法认为大连人不是和沈阳人互相diss，而是diss全东北2333不过无所谓，依然感觉蛮符合狐媚的人设的。

注6：就是被鹅咬在屁股上。

注7：这话的意思是“你在我面前还敢说这话，是不是三天不打上房揭瓦？不知道爷爷我是什么样人吗？这话也问得出来？小子皮痒了是不是？爷爷还能怕你？”


End file.
